


New Beginnings

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo realizes that his feelings for Mikey are changing and it becomes the start of a new beginning in their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

It started slowly. Mikey staying for an extra kata at the end of practice, Leo joining Mikey on a comic book run. Just little things that weren’t very noticeable on their own but made a difference when added together.

As a month of this new routine passed, Leo started to notice that it wasn’t just the amount of time that he was spending with Mikey that was changing. His feelings for the orange banded turtle were too. It had started with little things like noticing the way Mikey’s muscles moved as he practiced with his nunchucks and his flexibility when he was sparing with Raph. Leo was shocked when he realized his feelings for his youngest brother were becoming very non-brotherly.

The realization came about during practice one day and hit him on the head, quite literally. Leo and Don were practicing on one side of the dojo while Mikey and Raph were sparring on the other. Leo was having an easy enough time holding Donnie off that he allowed his gaze to travel over to the other pair. Mikey was being his usual self, keeping just out of Raph’s reach and teasing him the whole time.

Leo couldn’t help but notice the sweat that was running down Mikey’s body and the gleam it gave to his muscles as they would bunch as he did splits and flips to evade Raph. In fact Leo got so distracted by the sight of Michelangelo that he completely missed Don’s bo staff coming out of nowhere and knocking him to the ground.

As Leo landed on his shell he looked up to see Don’s shocked face and Mikey running towards him. As Mikey reached Leo he fell to his knees and started running his hands over Leo looking for any injury.

“Oh my God, Leo I’m so sorry. I didn’t think I hit you that hard. Are you okay?” Donnie asked.

“I’m fine,” Leo said with a blush as he pulled away from Mikey’s searching hands.

“Fearless is fine. He’s just embarrassed that he got beat so easily,” Raph smirked.

“Don’t worry Don,” Leo said as he stood up. “I’m not hurt. That was a good hit though. Good job everyone. Practice is over for today.”

With that Leo hurriedly exited the dojo and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. As Leo stepped under the spray of water he felt a stirring in his lower plastron. Leo tried to ignore his growing erection and turned the water even colder.

 _Get a hold of yourself Leo_ , he thought to himself. _He’s your younger brother. You shouldn’t be thinking of him like that._

Leo’s body disagreed with him however and his imagination continued to remember how delectable Mikey looked soaked with sweat, bending and twisting to avoid Raph’s attacks during practice. With a groan Leo dropped down into his hand and started pumping his hand up and down the length of his member. After getting so worked up during practice and then having Mikey’s hands all over his body after he fell, it didn’t take Leo very long before he reached his climax with Mikey’s name on his lips.

Leo was startled out of his current train of thought by a loud knock on the bathroom door. “Come on Leo,” Mikey whined through the door. “You’ve been in there for like twenty minutes. You aren’t the only one that needs a shower.”

“I’ll be out in just a minute Mikey,” Leo yelled back, turning off the water. As Leo stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself off he looked himself over in the mirror. He wanted to make sure that everything was in place and that no one would be able to tell what he had just been doing.

When Leo walked out of the bathroom Mikey was standing right there with a big smile on his face. “Have a good shower Leo?” Mikey asked with a smirk as he walked into the bathroom, brushing Leo’s shoulder as he moved by.

“Y-Yeah. It was fine Mikey,” Leo said stuttering a little in his answer.

With a slight blush on his face, Leo turned and walked quickly to his room. Upon closing the door, Leo leaned back against it and took a deep breath trying to clear his head of Mikey’s scent. Stepping away from his door Leo lit some incense and sat down to meditate and try to clear his mind.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo realizes that his feelings for Mikey are changing and it becomes the start of a new beginning in their relationship

Leo had been in his room for a while when a soft knock on the door gently brought Leo out of his meditative trance. “Come in,” Leo said as he took a deep breath and settled himself back into reality.

His door opened and Mikey poked his head inside. “Hey Leo. Do you want to go for a run in the sewers with me?” Mikey asked with a hopeful look on his face.

“I was kind of hoping to meditate for a little while,” Leo said carefully.

“Dude! You’ve been meditating for like two hours now,” Mikey said incredulously.

“It’s been that long?” Leo asked. He was shocked; he thought that he had just sat down a few minutes ago.

“Yeah it has,” Mikey insisted. “So will you please come with me?” He stuck out his bottom lip and started to pout knowing that none of his brothers could resist that face for long.

“Alright,” Leo conceded. “Just let me grab my gear and I’ll be ready to go.” Leo stood up and started putting his swords on as Mikey ran down the stairs, yelling all the way. When he was finished he followed Mikey at a more reasonable pace. Reaching the living room Leo walked over to Master Splinter and let him know where he and Mikey were going and then walked over to the door where Mikey was bouncing impatiently.

“Come on Leo. Let’s go,” Mikey said, grabbing Leo’s arm as soon as he got to the door.

“Okay Mikey. I’m coming,” Leo laughed. As they moved farther away from the door Leo pulled his arm out of Mikey’s grasp and started running. “You were the one that wanted to go for a run. Try to keep up,” Leo said with a smirk over his shoulder. With a laugh Mikey took off after Leo yelling, “Won’t be a problem. After all, I am the Battle Nexus Champion!”

After over an hour of running through the sewers, with the lead changing back and forth based on the tricks that they pulled on each other, they finally came to a stop in one of the junctures. “I won,” Leo panted as he leaned over with his hands on his knees. “So much for the Battle Nexus Champion.”

“Yeah, well, we still have to go back,” Mikey said with a grin as he caught his breath and stood up straight. “I will so kick your butt then.”

As Leo stood up straight he looked over at Mikey and his breath caught in his throat. Everything about Mikey called to Leo in that moment. His skin had a light sheen of sweat from his recent exertion, his face was flushed from the run, and his eyes were just as light and dancing as the grin on his face.

Without thinking, Leo walked over and gently pushed Mikey back against the wall. Ignoring the shocked expression on Mikey’s face, Leo leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to Mikey’s. It was better than he had ever imagined. Mikey’s lips were soft beneath his own and he could swear he felt him shiver under his hands.

As Leo pulled back and saw Mikey’s wide eyes, reality came crashing back down on him. With one last look, Leo turned and started running. How could I be so stupid, Leo thought. What must he think of me now? Just because I’m sick enough to want my brother that way doesn’t mean that Mikey is. It also doesn’t give me the right to force my affections upon him.

Leo was so upset that he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going until he ran into something unyielding and was knocked to the ground. Looking up he was shocked to see Mikey standing there. Mikey reached his hand down to help Leo up. “Forget that I’m the fastest of the four of us and that I know the sewers just as well as you do?” Mikey asked.

Leo reluctantly took Mikey’s hand and stood up while still looking at the ground. Taking a deep breath Leo raised his head and looked Mikey in the eyes. “Mikey, I am so sorry,” Leo apologized. “I know that what I did cannot be forgiven so easily but I hope someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me for such a horrible transgression.”

“Leo,” Mikey said with a grin and a small shake of his head. “There’s nothing to forgive.”

Leo opened his mouth to try and respond but was stopped when Mikey put his hands on Leo’s shoulders and pressed his lips to Leo’s. Leo automatically reached out and grabbed Mikey’s waist, though he wasn’t sure if it was to pull Mikey closer or to push him away. When Mikey finally ended the kiss and stepped back he had a shy smile on his face.

After a moment of trying to collect his thoughts, all Leo could utter was a quiet, “I don’t understand.”

“I like you too Leo,” Mikey said quietly, looking at the ground and nervously twisting his foot in the dirt. “I mean like really, really like you.” Mikey looked up to face Leo. “I liked what you did back there. I was caught off guard yeah, but you ran away before I got a chance to kiss you back.”

“You mean, you weren’t disgusted by me and what I did?” Leo asked.

“Dude, weren’t you listening to me?” Mikey asked. “No I’m not disgusted with you. I wanted that as much as you did. I’ve liked you for a while now. You’re always there for me and you’re always putting others before yourself. Who wouldn’t want to be with you?”

“Mikey,” Leo said, his eyes misting up. He pulled Mikey close and pressed their foreheads together. “Thank you Mikey. You have no idea what that means to me. I have cared about you for so long but I only just recently realized how these feelings for you were changing and what it meant for me. I was so afraid that I was sick for loving you more than a brother should and that you wouldn’t want to be around me anymore if you knew.”

Mikey raised his hands and cupped Leo’s face. “Well you don’t need to worry about that anymore Leo,” Mikey said with a soft kiss.

“Do you really mean that Mikey?” Leo asked hesitantly. “I don’t want you doing something just because you feel you have to or because I’m the leader.”

“Yes. I definitely return your feelings and would like nothing more than to be with you. It has nothing to do with the fact that you are the leader and everything to do with who you are,” Mikey reassured him.

“I’m glad. I would like that very much Mikey,” Leo said taking his own kiss.

“Besides,” Mikey said with a grin, “I’ve kind of known for awhile that you had a thing for me.” At Leo’s questioning look Mikey continued. “I’m a ninja too you know Leo. I can feel when someone is staring at me nonstop. That and the shower doesn’t block out all of the sounds you make or the names that you say.”

Leo’s cheeks were almost as red as Raph’s mask with how hard he was blushing. Once he got a hold of himself, Leo stepped back and grabbed Mikey’s hand. “Come on. We need to head back to the lair or the others are going to come looking for us.”

Leo had been fearful of his changing feelings at first, afraid that they would cause Mikey to hate him. Now however Leo was grateful for taking that first kiss. As he looked over at Mikey’s smiling face as they made their way back to the lair he knew that now that he had Mikey, he was not going to let him go.


End file.
